Son mas que amigos
by UryuuWong
Summary: Un punto de vista por parte de Helena después de el enfrentamiento en el hotel, donde Ada interviene dando su apoyo en helicoptero (si no has acabado RE 6 no te recomiendo verlo... puede contener SPOILERS). "Ella es mas que solo una amiga, cierto?" "Tienes sentimientos hacia ella" interrogaba ante su silencio.


¡OnE-Shot! Se me ocurrió esta pequeño relato después de acabar Resident Evil 6 y ver los comentarios que Helena le hizo a Leon cuando iban en el elevador del hotel (capitulo final).

¡Espero que lo disfruten! A pesar de que es corto fue algo inesperado asi que POR FAVOR NO SEAN RUDOS ^^ HEHE. Thnx 4 Read :D, esto será a partir del punto de vista de Helena

Yo pude verlo… en su rostro… preocupado, con angustia, sin descansar el ceño frustrado, sus ojos cada vez que la veían podía ver como se dilataban, yo sin ni siquiera saber su historia, sabía que había algo entre ellos dos.

Esa mujer nos había apoyado ya varias veces; desde enfrentar a mi propia hermana y a cubrirnos las espaldas con ese helicóptero, pero… ¿por que? Simplemente pudo alejarse y dejar el problema, y si no me equivoco ella es una espía, y como he investigado ese tipo de personas no deben tener emociones que interfieran con su trabajo y son simplemente "frías" si así pudiera decir. Me sentí distraída de mis pensamientos al ver que, después de haber destruido a Simmons, el helicóptero que nos había ayudado era pilotado por Ada Wong, la "misteriosa mujer" que hace cambiar de actitud a Leon con solo acercarse, puede ser el hombre fuerte que nadie puede atravesar sus sentimientos pero yo sabia que no era así siempre. De pronto pude distinguir a través de mi baja vista que el helicóptero iba elevando la altura, mientras que Leon miraba como se retiraba, con rostro interrogativo hasta que interrumpió el silencio

-Esta subiendo a la azotea

-Esperemos que el elevador funcione- dije incitando para investigar, sin embargo pude ver que el seguía mirando con su rostro fijo hacia la marcha del helicóptero y pregunte

-¿Que pasa?- respondí a su silencio

-No es nada…- al decirme eso yo sabia que no era nada, pero quise terminar ahí el tema, pero antes de que pudiera contestar el dijo –Vamos-. Yo respondí con un gesto positivo y seguimos con el objetivo, que aun no podía ver con mucha claridad.

Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del hotel, si es que todavía se podía distinguir por las llamas, pero encontramos una pequeña ranura suficientemente angosta como para pasar al "ras". Buscamos el elevador mas cercano, verificamos que hubiera electricidad y por suerte, la había. Tomamos un elevador y sin decir mas subimos hacia el último piso del edificio en llamas, el ambiente era desalentador, parecía ya todo estar perdido, no sabíamos con claridad si las personas habían quedado a salvo o que había pasado después de la explosión de ese misil, si había mas victimas o no, era un interrogatorio que no quería continuar.

Seguía viendo el horrible escenario… pero el solo tenia la mirada abajo, podía ver que lo estaba viendo… pero no estaba ahí y yo podía sentir algo, así que decidí interrumpir el luto

-Ella es mas que solo una amiga, cierto?- y solo pude ver que volteo un poco su mirada hacia mi lado, a lo que yo continúe

-Tienes sentimientos hacia ella…- En eso momento el me miro con un giro poco brusco de su cabeza y sus ojos azulados se centraron en mi, la duda se podía ver con claridad en el ceño que el fruncía… pero sabia que el si sentía algo por esa misteriosa mujer y no estaba yo equivocada. De pronto una explosión se hizo presente, para vitar algo peor saltamos rápidamente del ascensor y caímos en una plataforma cercana del edificio vecino, moví mi rostro para ver rápidamente nuestra situación y note que Leon se encontraba a salvo… pero pude ver su rostro frustrado mirando hacia el frente, seguí su mirada y pude ver que ese trataba de Ada… luchaba contra la versión mutada de Simmons, ¡pero como, si ya lo habíamos vencido! Leon y yo nos dimos prisa en subir por un cable que yacía colgante de un lado del edificio, subíamos a toda prisa, pero lamentablemente vi que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, Simmons salto hacia por debajo de nosotros, en un desesperado intento de alcanzarnos, y de inmediatamente grite a Ada que estaba de una forma mas segura

-¡Ada! ¡Si es que me escuchas necesitamos tu apoyo!- Parecía haber escuchado la ayuda y comenzó a dispararle a el enemigo, logrando que Leon y yo tuviéramos ventaja, pero pude ver que Leon se detuvo inconscientemente y miro hacia su derecha, yo solo pude pensar que pasa, y después de que llegáramos rápidamente hasta una base. Yo salte hasta quedar a salvo, entonces escuche el grito desahogado de Leon…

-¡Ada!- y antes de que estuviera conforme de las cosas salto apresuradamente simplemente diciendo que lo cubriera y yo sin mas que hacer para detenerlo grite su nombre, ahora que pensaba hacer, hasta que vi que se acerco a ella que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, la tomo tratando de ponerla de nuevo despierta pero ella no respondía, el no se retiro de su lado, postro su cabeza en su pierna y disparo para defenderla, nombrando palabras motivadoras… el enemigo parecía quererla a ella pero Leon no tenia ninguna intensión de abandonarla, yo no podía hacer nada mas que defenderlos desde mi punto.

Simmons muto de nuevo dejando ver unas púas… lanzándolas hacia ellos… el tiempo se detuvo para mi. Que pasaría ahora, lo primero que pude pensar en esos momentos fue que se movieran, pero como si Ada estaría inconsciente, pero pude ver que me dejo sin palabras… el la cubrió… a pesar del dolor el no se retiraba de ella, casi podía escuchar sus gemidos de dolor, el seguía allí, hasta que Simmons se detuvo el levanto su rostro, Ada despertó, ellos se miraron fijamente, a tan solo unos centímetros entre si, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad tenían una historia y no podían ocultarlo, desde que he estado con Leon he podido ver que ella y el se protegen mutuamente y sus miradas… lo dicen todo.

Después de una ardua batalla Simmons cae al vacio, Ada lo había vencido junto con Leon, simplemente ellos dos y nadie más… pero extrañamente al haberlo vencido ella quedo del otro extremo del edificio, los dos separados, ninguno con la atención de hacer volver al otro.

Después de unos momentos el vio su teléfono y después solo grito el nombre de la espía, mientras ella se alejaba sin decir mas. Yo, al ver esto invite a Leon a ir detrás de ella… sin embargo el se negó… dejándola ir.

Tomamos nuestro rumbo a la azotea, pasando de nuevo por otro enfrentamiento contra Simmons, ¿que nunca dejaran de mutar?, no era hora de hablar de eso… ahora solo importaba sobrevivir, llamo mi atención el helicóptero que parecía haber sido el que uso Ada, y pareciera como si hubiese caído del cielo, ya que un lanzacohetes se encontraba recargado a su derecha… y gracias a eso hemos logrado vencer por… perdí la cuenta… a Simmons.

Por fin todo había acabado… las evidencias de inocencia habían sido ya aclaradas, Leon ya no tenia de que preocuparse, el ya estaba libre de este lio, lamentablemente yo tenia que tomar mi responsabilidad. Llegamos a la casa blanca… pudimos por fin descansar, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado la casa blanca estaba de nuevo en su lugar, las hermosas cortinas color blanco adornaban los grandes ventanales de el salón… se podía respirar de cierta forma un poco mas de tranquilidad, pero yo aun tenia que pensar en lo que ocurriría conmigo.

El día estaba soleado… con un cielo casi despejado color azul claro con pequeñas nubes moviéndose a través del mismo. Íbamos en un carro del gobierno hacia mi último destino por deseo mío… visitar el lecho de mi pequeña hermana Deborah, Leon iba sentado al frente mío con una cara seria y callada, y yo solo lo miraba, y de nuevo podía ver su rostro frustrado así que le hice un comentario

-Así que… ¿tienes su numero cierto?

-Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Los he visto, ella te ha mandado algo

-Ha…- Pude notar que el comentario había incomodado, Y yo tratando de ponerme en mi lugar respondí

-Disculpa si me he metido en tu vida personal pero…

-Esta bien- Interrumpió –Te has ganado mi confianza- repitió con una pequeña sonrisa, y de pronto el sin que yo dijera algo comenzó un pequeño relato inesperado que me hizo ver las cosas desde otro punto… dándome a entender que su relación en verdad era complicada y termino con un comentario

-Ella y yo… tenemos una muy complicada relación… si es que así le podemos llamar –En forma sencilla, nos conocimos en Raccoon City, la ciudad ya se había ido al infierno, yo conocí a otra superviviente, pero en ese caos estuve mas tiempo con Ada… por ella llegue a recibir un disparo que me había dejado inconsciente- respondió volteando a la ventana dando una media sonrisa, después continuo

-Nos separamos por su supuesta muerte, luego de 6 años nos volvimos a ver por "Casualidad" en España, tuvimos uno que otros encuentros, terminando de la misma forma que ahora… cada quien por su camino, también, nuestro ultimo encuentro después de mi misión en España fue en…- interrumpió tosiendo un poco y yo dije –Tuvieron mas encuentros aparte de ser una "misión"- dije con una sonrisa mental maliciosa, parecíamos dos adolecentes platicando de la vida

-Ella y yo… tu sabes…- Un momento incomodo se enterró en ambos… yo sabia a que se estaba refiriendo

-Entonces, definitivamente son mucho más que amigos

-No estoy seguro- después los dos nos dirigimos una sonrisa, y antes de que replicara el auto se había detenido… habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, yo suspire y baje mi mirada.

Ambos bajamos del auto… camine por el hermoso jardín que se encontraba en mi camino, y pude distinguir la lapida de mi… hermana, y el tan solo decirlo hacia que mi garganta se cerrara. Leon iba detrás de mí y se detuvo antes del hermoso árbol de hojas caídas que estaba cerca de los lechos. Acabe lo que tenia que hacer… le deje las flores mas lindas que hubiera podido encontrar y las coloque en su lugar, me dirigí hacia Leon… el me miraba decepcionado y yo dije

-Es hora de que tome mi responsabilidad- El se acerco a mí y tomo mi brazo… y antes de que pudiera reaccionar yo tenía en mis manos… ¿un arma? La acción que el había tomado me había dejado sorprendida… después me explicaron que fue lo que paso y por que estaba ahora libre como agente del gobierno. Por fin podía sentirme tranquila… después pude saber que éramos un equipo… me di la vuelta y antes de que pudiera irme

-Leon!- el volteo interrogante, y le lanze el pequeño objeto de Ada que tenia tallada una mariposa que contenía la evidencia de la culpabilidad de Simmons –Para la próxima ves que la veas- le respondí eso por que yo podía ver que Ada era una importante parte de el que siempre tendría presente, entonces esperaría que el le entregara eso… por que se… que su historia no acaba ahí.

Waaaaa! Acabe :B Se que no he acabado las historias anteriores y es por que ando cortísima de ideas… pero si actualizare, espero que sea de su agrado este pequeño One-Shot ^^ y quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews de mis fics anteriores ^^ me han servido de mucho :D

Nos leemos luego ^^


End file.
